Let's Make a Song
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Yellow es una compositora que ha regresado a Japón por una gran oferta de trabajo en la industria de la música. Pero lo que no llego a contar es que tendría como compañero al mas popular idol del país y eso también incluía su mal humor. Inspirado en el anime Uta No Prince-sama.


**...**

**Let's Make a Song**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi–chian_

**...**

**Capítulo Uno:  
**

**Compañeros**

**...**

* * *

Estiro sus brazos hacia al frente y miro el reloj en su muñeca, eran un poco mas de las 10 de la mañana. Su vuelo había llegado retrasado, esperaba que eso no resultase algún problema. Observo toda el área de espera de aeropuerto, no lo recordaba tan grande y luminoso. Sí que hicieron muchos cambios durante su ausencia en Japón.

–¿Señorita Yellow? – escucho detrás de ella

Ella giro y vio a un hombre con traje negro. Ella se levantó y tomo su maleta.

–¡Si, soy yo! – dijo

–Por favor sígame

El hombre tomo la mochila de Yellow, aun con sus reclamos diciéndole que ella podía hacerlo sola y la llevo a la salida del aeropuerto. Si definitivamente, Japón tenía un aire distinto a América y le agradaba más su tierra natal.

Cuando vio donde el hombre guardaba su maleta, se sorprendió mucho. ¡Era una limosina!

–Ehm… ¿Era necesario todo esto?

–Trabaja en una de las mejores industrias de música, es normal que se traslade en trasportes como este

Normal para ricos y famosos, pensó ella. Al subir a la gran limosina, observo lo grande que era, al igual de los números botones que había.

–Llevare su maleta a los dormitorios, el director me dijo que la llevara a la oficina, de ahí yo la recogeré…

–No es necesario, esta es mi ciudad natal, me gustaría ver todos los cambios

El hombre no le respondió, solo siguió conduciendo y Yellow se quedó mirando por la ventana. Se sentía en casa, hace 5 años que no regresaba a Japón, terminando la secundaria había conseguido una beca de en una universidad en América. Sus padres eran algo necios al no querer dejarla estudiar música, ya que ellos sabían que muy poca gente de esa industria era exitosa, pero a su perseverancia y anhelo de estudiar, sus padres aceptaron.

Su especialidad era el piano, sabia tocar un poco la guitarra y el bajo, pero prefería el piano, debido a su gran elegancia, al momento de tocarlo. Le ofrecieron ir a orquestas debido a su gran talento, pero ella selecciono la rama de composición. Lo que en un principio quiso al estudiar música, fue compartir los sentimientos que ponía dentro de sus canciones y ese seguía siendo su principal y único enfoque.

–w–

Yellow miro al gran edificio en frente de ella, una gran fuente en la entrada principal, sillones de cuero y grandes televisores mostrando a sus artistas estelares. Sus piernas temblaban con solo la idea de que trabajaría en ese lugar.

–Espere aquí, en seguida la llamaran para que entre a la oficina del presidente.

Ella asintió y se sentó en los sillones. Dio un suspiro que logro tranquilizarla un poco, miraba todo el lugar queriendo no olvidar ninguna parte sin explorar. No supo cuantos minutos estuvo haciendo eso, pero la voz de la recepcionista la bajo de las nubes.

–Señorita Yellow, el presidente la espera, suba al ascensor, por favor

Ella asintió y se acercó al ascensor, la recepcionista le indico el número de piso y ella apretó el botón. Cuando el elevador llego al quinto piso, las paredes que encerraban al ascensor se fueron, dando una gran vista de toda la zona. Yellow se acercó un poco hasta sentir el frio tacto del elevador. Al momento de entrar no se había dado cuenta que era de vidrio. Desde la gran altura, veía prácticamente todo. Juraba que veía la casa de sus padres desde ese lugar.

Un pitillo sonó, avisándole de la llegada al piso, camino sin quitarle la vista a la gran escena y por eso se chocó con una persona, golpeándose su nariz.

–¡Oh, lo siento mucho! – se disculpó de inmediato y frotándose la nariz.

–¡Tsk! – escucho decir a la otra persona, el llevaba lentes de sol y con el ceño fruncido – Fíjate por donde andas, la próxima vez

Yellow salió de prisa antes que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, mientras que el chico se metió. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, se dio cuenta que sus ojos como su cabello eran iguales, negros.

Después de eso solo se acercó a otra recepcionista que la miraba.

–Buenas tardes, el presidente la está esperando.

La rubia asintió y abrió la puerta de la única oficina que había en ese piso. Ahí dentro, había varios discos de oro y plata y una que otra planta. El escritorio de madera estaba en forma circular y una laptop estaba sobre ella con algunos portarretratos a sus costados. Sentado estaba un hombre ya algo mayor, quien tenía una gran sonrisa al verla.

–¡Señorita Yellow! – grito emocionado levantándose y caminando hacia ella, tomándole la mano – Un gusto al fin conocerla

–El placer es todo mío – respondió

–Soy Oak, presidente de esta gran compañía – se presentó y la guio hasta la silla en frente del escritorio donde la rubia se sentó y el hombre se sentó en la silla que minutos antes había estado – Disculpe que sea algo precipitado, pero vayamos al grano.

El hombre saco de un cajón un folder y reviso hoja tras hoja.

–Tiene una gran historia y escuchando la música que compuso, tiene un gran talento.

–Muchas gracias

–Pero… esas cosas no son suficientes para nuestra empresa – dijo – ¿Por qué decidió estudiar música?

–La música de diferentes artistas siempre lograron animarme y no solo a mí, veía como a mis amigas del colegio también les pasaba lo mismo, es por eso que quiero que mis melodías lleguen a los corazones de la gente y que siempre logren robarles una sonrisa.

–Hmm… aunque sabe que eso es difícil…

–Si lo sé, es por eso que solo debo dar el 200% de mí para hacerlo.

Oak volvió a revisar el expediente de la rubia, le dio una mirada y vio en su mirada la gran decisión que tenía.

–Sería un gran error no contratarla – dijo, sorprendiendo a la rubia – Así que, sin decirle nada más, vaya a los dormitorios, descanse y pónganse a componer.

Yellow se levantó he hizo una reverencia.

–¡Muchas gracias!

Camino hasta la puerta de la oficina y a punto de salir, la voz de Oak le interrumpió.

–El día de mañana, le presentare a su compañero.

–¿Compañero?

–A diferencia de otras empresas, la nuestra tiene una manera distinta de operar – le informo – Cada cantante, tiene un compositor, y serán como uña y mugre desde el momento en que yo los junte

–Entiendo… en ese caso esperare ansiosa trabajar con mi compañero

Y con esas palabras, Yellow se retiró. Oak dio un gran suspiro y se recostó sobre la silla.

–Solo espero que puedas aguantarlo…

–w–

Como lo sospecho, el chofer que la trajo la estaba esperando para llevarla a los dormitorios. Con varios intercambios de palabras, Yellow logro convencerlo de que caminaría todo el trayecto a su nuevo hogar.

Las calles habían cambiado bastantes desde su última visita, estaba mucho más colorido a como lo recordaba. Si algo no había cambiado ese era el tráfico.

Al girar una esquina se dio cuenta que había un gran alboroto en un Café de la zona. Muchas chicas estaban agrupadas, mientras que los mozos trataban de detenerlas. Algo curiosa, cruzo la calle para ver de qué se trataba.

–¡Yo lo vi, Red–sama está dentro de este local! – gritaba una chica.

–¿Red–sama? Hmm… ¿Quién será?...

Yellow trato de ver por la ventana, pero solo logro que la multitud la empujara.

–Hm… Mejor no las hago enojar…

Con aquella idea en la cabeza, siguió su camino. Paso por un callejón que estaba al lado del Café y fue jalada hacia ahí. A punto de gritar como loca, una mano le tapó la boca.

–Escucha, no te hare daño, solo ayúdame

Ella miro a la persona delante suyo y paro de forcejar. Reconoció la persona que estaba delante suyo, era la misma con la que choco al salir del elevador.

–Tú eres... – susurro, por lo que el hombre no le escucho

–Escucha, necesito tu ayuda para quitarme de encima a esas chicas... Hare lo que quieras luego

La rubia dudo. Aunque se trataba de un empleado de la agencia en que trabajaría, así que suponía que no habría problema. Sería como... ¿Una cita laboral? Oh bueno cita no era la palabra más indicada, quizá ¿Reunión? Si eso sonaba mejor.

–Ven aquí – le dijo jalándola hacia él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara

–¡¿Qué crees que estas...

–Rápido abraza mi brazo como si fuera tu novio

El sonrojo de Yellow subió hasta sus orejas. Nunca antes había tenido pareja, siempre estuvo más preocupada por su carrera, que a su vida amorosa.

Suspiro y abrazo el brazo del chico. Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó en actuar de esa forma, y más si era con un desconocido.

El chico al notar su nerviosismo. Suspiro, esperaba que eso funcionara, sino causaría muchos escándalos en los medios. Unió su mano con la de la chica y entrelazo sus dedos.

–Sera más creíble – le dijo, a lo que ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

Aguantando la respiración, ambos salieron del callejón, para su buena suerte, no fueron notados.

–Camina despacio, como si estuviéramos disfrutando del paseo – le susurro

Yellow comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa.

–Al doblar la esquina, correremos

La chica asintió y dio un apretón a la mano que le sujetaba.

–¡Oh! Un minuto... ¡Ese de ahí es Red–sama! – Ante el grito de una de sus fan, el no espero y comenzó a correr aun con los dedos de Yellow entrelazados.

La llevo a varias calles transitadas, donde pudiesen perder a las chicas que venían detrás. Con cada cuadra que cruzaban sentía como la chica comenzaba a cansarse más e iba más lento. Con un chasquido con la lengua, la llevo a otro callejón, mucho más oscuro que en el que estuvieron.

Los pasos y gritos de las fans se escuchaban mucho más cerca, con una mueca en el rostro se acercó a Yellow.

–No queda de otra. – Dijo el

Tomando por sorpresa a la chica, Red coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de Yellow.

–¿Q–Que crees que estas...

Los labios de él habían sellado los suyos, no pudiendo terminar de hablar. Quiso empujarlo, pero la fuerza le abandono el cuerpo. Sus brazos cayeron al lado de su cuerpo, sin poder resistirse a aquel beso. El bullicio se hizo más fuerte y Red pego aún más su cuerpo con el de la chica, como si tratara de esconderse dentro de ella.

Las chicas pasaron por afuera del callejón, una de ellas miro hacia el callejón y se sonrojo al verlos besándose.

–¡Lo siento! – dijo y se fue. No lo habían reconocido.

Cuando la multitud se alejó, Red se separó de Yellow.

–Bien con eso será suficiente – dijo mirando hacia la salida del callejón – Ahora pod...

Un fuerte ardor atravesó su mejilla que le corto el habla, al tocarse con la yema de sus dedos, noto lo caliente que estaba. Miro a la chica, tenía la mano levantada y los ojos a punto de llorar.

–¡Idiota! – dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar

El, aun impactado por lo sucedido, volvió a tocarse la mejilla, pero de inmediato retiro la mano, dolía como los mil demonios.

–Para ser pequeña sí que golpea muy fuerte...

–w–

No supo cuánto había corrido, así como tampoco si sus mejillas estaban rojas por todo lo corrido o si fue por el beso. Toco sus labios recordando lo sucedido. Luego en un instinto de querer olvidar coloco su mano sobre su boca.

–_Mi primer beso..._

Agitando la cabeza varias veces, trato de olvidar todo lo sucedido. Ahora que lo recordaba, él trabajaba en la misma agencia que ella, si llegase la oportunidad de que lo volviese a ver, sería muy vergonzoso por la cachetada que le dio, no...¡El debía ser el avergonzado por lo descarado que había sido!

No quería seguir pensando en el asunto, dio un gran y largo suspiro, y siguió caminando.

–No hay forma que pueda ver la ciudad por lo tarde que es... mejor voy a los dormitorios...

Caminando hacia los dormitorios, encontró una pastelería. Ante tantas emociones vividas en ese día, decidió comprar varias porciones de distintos tipos de pasteles. Esa noche se empalagaría de dulce.

–w–

Como esperaba, los dormitorios eran de igual de lujoso que la empresa. Prácticamente era una mansión. Yellow se preguntaba cuanta gente famosa vivía ahí. Antes de llegar a la entrada principal, dos grandes rejas metálicas atravesaban el paso. Algo tímida dio un paso y las puertas se abrieron por si solas.

–W–Wuoh...

A paso ligero, camino hasta la puerta principal y así como las anteriores rejas, estas se abrieron, pera esta vez por el mismo hombre que la recogió en el aeropuerto.

–Esperábamos su regreso – dijo al verla – permítame llevarla hasta su habitación

Y sin más que decir, el hombre comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió.

–w–

Su habitación era el doble del tamaño en comparación al cuarto que le dieron en América, es más allá tenía una compañera. Acá en cambio, esa inmensa y brillante habitación era solo para ella. En una esquina estaba un piano, al lado contrario su cama y al medio una mesa. El resto de su cuarto estaba lleno de cajas con sus cosas. Oh, cuanto se alegraba de trabajar en una empresa tan fabulosa como esa.

–Todas sus pertenencias están aquí – le dijo el hombre – El día de mañana, el presidente vendrá a presentarle a su compañero. Le recomiendo que guarde sus principales cosas y en el resto de los días, saque las demás. Si necesita algo más, solo avíseme

–Ehm... ¿Podría dejar de tratarme tan formal? Si me habla de esa forma, me siento como una princesa o al así...

–Me temo que no puedo acceder a esa petición

Y sin más se fue.

–Oh... –Yellow suspiro y sonrió con melancolía – Que se le va a hacer...

Miro su nueva habitación con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguido de una corta vista a las cajas.

–No estoy cansada... quizá deba ordenar esto

Después de un aperitivo de uno de los pasteles que trajo, comenzó a ordenar todas sus pertenencias.

–w–

Ya era de mañana, y Yellow se había quedado dormida ni bien termino de guardar sus cosas. Ella aun seguía entre sueños, había terminado de ordenar todo su cuarto en una noche, pero se había quedado dormida en la mesa con un pastel a medio comer al lado.

Unos golpes constantes tocaron su puerta, haciéndola quejarse pero no lograron despertarla. Otros golpes seguidos y al fin lograron que ella abriera sus ojos.

–¿Q–Quien? – Pregunto con una voz somnolienta

–Mil disculpas si la desperté, pero el presidente le está esperando abajo

–Ah sí... ahora bajo... – dijo antes de volverse a acomodar en la silla, aunque después de unos segundos, se paró asustada y alterada – ¡El presidente está esperando!

Cogió una toalla y se metió al baño, logro terminar en cinco minutos, lo que para ella era un tiempo récord. Abrió su closet y se puso el primer conjunto que encontró. Peino su cabello y amarro en una cola alta. Se miró al espejo y asintiendo con la cabeza salió de su cuarto.

Pensó que se perdería, total era una gran mansión y todos los pasillos eran idénticos. Pero al parecer su apuro hizo que recordara los pasos a la recepción.

Ahí estaba el presidente, que al verla le dedico una sonrisa.

–Perdona que venga tan temprano, debes estar aún cansada por la mudanza

–No, no se preocupe. Termine de desempacar todo anoche

–Me alegra escuchar que ya te sientes en casa – Por extraño que suene, Yellow sentía como si le estuviera hablando a su abuelo – Ahora, vengo a presentarte a tu compañero, ¿Estas lista?

–Nací lista

–Ven aquí – llamo a la persona que estaba en la habitación de al lado

Al abrirse las puertas, el mismo chico que se encontró en el elevador y callejón estaba adelante suyo. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar y lo evitaría a toda costa.

–¡Tú eres el que...

Con un movimiento rápido, el chico logro toparle la boca.

–¿Eh, se conocen?

–Nos encontramos ayer en el elevador – respondió el

–Oh entonces es el destino que trabajen juntos – rio Oak

Yellow comenzaba a ponerse de distintos colores, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y trataba de quitarse la mano del chico.

–Tengo una conferencia en una hora, usen el resto del día para conocerse mejor – dijo antes de irse

Al ya no tener en la mira al presidente, Red suspiro.

–Debiste haberme dicho que trabajas para la agencia, me hubiera ahorrado un problema– dijo sin quitarle la mano de la cara

En un momento de histeria, Yellow logro morderle la mano.

–¡Ouch!

–¡Pensé que iba a morir! ¡¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?!

–Si el director se enterraba que salí sin guardaespaldas, me dará un sermón

Yellow suspiro.

–De cualquier forma, mi nombre es Yellow. A partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos, hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo – le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el

–Sí, si – dijo tomando su mano

–Ehm... deberías decir cómo te llamas...

–Ya debes saber quién soy

–Uh... ¿Red–sama? – respondió con inocencia

–Un minuto... ¿No sabes quién soy?

–Lo siento, no lo se

El ceño fruncido del chico sobresalto a Yellow. Nunca antes había recibido una mirada tan maliciosa como esa.

–L–Lo siento, es solo que he estado afuera por cinco años, no sé qué artistas están de moda...

Frotándose la cien, volvió a suspirar.

–Soy Red, pero sin el "sama", escucharlo me estresa

–w–

Yellow llevo a Red hasta su cuarto. Aunque estaba algo nerviosa, no era la primera vez que llevaba a un chico a su cuarto. En América, usualmente lo hacía pero claro por trabajo.

–Hm... Nada mal para desempacar en un solo día

–Hice lo mejor que pude – dijo orgullosa – cuando tenga mi primera paga, comprare más muebles

–Si quieres estar más cómoda, solo dile al encargado. El hablare con el presidente y comprara todo lo que necesites. Mientras vivas aquí, ellos harán que te sientas como una reina

–Uh... no me gusta eso, si quiero algo, siempre me he esforzado para conseguirlo por mí misma.

–...–

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos y eran esos momentos que a Yellow le incomodaban bastante.

–Bueno Red-san

–Sin honoríficos

–Uhm... Pero debo llamarte con alguno ya que tienes más experiencia que yo... ¿Qué tal Red-sempai?

–No, mejor con el "san"

–Okey, será Red-san entonces ¿Qué tipo de canciones te gustan?

–Solo crea una canción, cualquiera que sea el tipo, se la mandas al presidente, si la aprueba, la canto.

–¿Qué hay de la letra?

–Créala como te guste

–¡Eso no es posible! – Le grito – Se supone que tus canciones deben expresar lo que sientes

–Soy un pájaro enjaulado... – dijo en un susurro.

–¿Eh?

–Ahh... eres muy ruidosa... – antes de que Yellow pudiera seguir regañándolo, salio de su habitación

–¡Oye espera! – trato de detenerlo, cuando vio que se metía a la habitación de al lado – ¿Vives aquí?

–Sí, así si necesito algo de ti, voy de inmediato a tu habitación

–Ah ya veo y si necesito algo yo de ti, también iría a verte

–Nop, se lo dices al encargado – dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar su puerta

En toda su vida, Yellow nunca sintió tantas ganas de matar a una persona, como las tenía ahora. Su compañero era egocéntrico, creído y despreocupado, combinaciones que a ella le desagradaba, pero era su compañero y debía conocerlo mejor si es que quería hacer música con él.

Yellow suspiro e inconsciente se tocó los labios. Al darse cuenta lo que hacía, movió su cabeza.

–¡¿En qué cosas estás pensando?! – se gritó a si misma antes de entrar a su cuarto

–w–

Red no se presentó en el almuerzo. Yellow tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarlo en el comedor y hablar con él, pero ni siquiera vio su sombra. Había otros artistas y compositores en el lugar, pero al ser un lugar nuevo, su timidez salió y con las justas pudo cruzar algunas palabras.

En la hora de la cena, tampoco había señales de Red, preocupada porque no había comido nada. Se dirigió al encargado.

–Uhm... disculpe... ¿Red-san no baja a comer?

–Él nos pidió que le subiéramos sus comidas a su habitación

Oh eso faltaba, era un antisocial.

–¡Pero que se ha creído! – grito – no debería actuar de esa forma, deberías hacer lazos con sus compañeros... ah... ¡Yo le llevare su comida! – Dijo

El encargado trato de detenerla, pero la perseverancia de la chica, logro que al final aceptara. Él le trajo la cena del chico en una bandeja y con mucho cuidado la llevo.

–Insisto, debo ser yo quien lo lleve

–Tranquilo, estoy de paso a su habitación. – Dijo antes de seguir caminando – Oh por cierto, ¿Cómo te llama?

–Yu – respondió

–Un placer, Yu–san

–w–

Yellow toco la puerta del cuarto de su compañero, pero no recibió respuesta. Con los brazos cansados por el peso de los platos, golpeo con su puntapié la puerta.

–¡Ya escuche! – escucho del otro lado, sobresaltando a la chica

Unos segundos después, Red abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrado al ver quien le traía su comida.

–¡Esta mal que hagas trabajar de más a otras personas! – Le regaño mientras entraba al cuarto del chico y dejaba su cena en la mesa que tenía – Yu–san está muy ocupado y tú solo lo atrasas más

Ignorando cualquier palabra que la rubia le decía, él se sentó en su cama frotándose la cien. Ruidosa era una vaga explicación a lo que para él era Yellow. Era la primera vez que su compañero le fastidiaba tanto. Si bien, la gran mayoría se intimidaba ante su presencia, en ella no surtía ese efecto.

–¿Quién es Yu? – pregunto el

–Es el encargado – respondió ella – Vives más tiempo que yo y no sabes su nombre... Eso es ser un poco maleducado...

Otro gran dolor de cabeza atravesó su cien. Mirando a la chica con una sonrisa traviesa, tomo su muñeca y la jalo hasta su cama. Tiro de ella, de tal forma que ella quedo bajo de él. Noto como sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban abiertos lo más grande que podían. En su mente los comparaba como el plato de su comida. Aguanto todo lo que pudo para no reírse.

–Entrando a estas horas al cuarto de un chico... ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Ella no le respondió. Estaba concentrada en la cercanía de ellos dos.

–Entonces, te daré lo que buscas...

Y como el día anterior, él se acercó a ella con la intención de robarle otro beso. Yellow supo sus intenciones y no caería otra vez. Tomo la almohada de la cama y comenzó a golpearlo con ella hasta tirarlo de la cama.

–¡No lo harás otra vez! – Grito ella, dándole unos últimos golpes con la almohada antes de salir corriendo del cuarto

Red miro la puerta y coloco su mano sobre su boca, trataba de controlar una gran risa al ver la reacción de su compañera.

–He he... creo que... Los dormitorios comenzaran a ser algo divertidos

–w–

_–Hm... – lo tenía demasiado cerca, quiso moverse pero las piernas de él, la tenían acorralada_

_–Vamos... no te niegues... – Le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia sus labios_

_–No... No más..._

–¡No! – ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Red. Él estaba sentado en su cama, mirándola – ¡¿Qué crees que... ¡Agh! – se quejó al recibir un golpe en la frente con la punta de su dedo

–Las paredes no son gruesas... puedo escucharte desde el otro lado

–Ah... Lo siento...

Red la miro de reojo y sonrió con malicia.

–Dime... ¿Qué soñabas?

Las mejillas de Yellow se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, al darse cuenta lo caliente que estaban sus mejillas, se tapó con las sabanas.

–N–No es de tu incumbencia

–Ehh... no me digas que fue un sueño erótico...

–¡¿Qué cosas dices?! – Dijo tomando su almohada y dándole unos cuantos golpes

Después de burlarse un momento más de ella, él se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda con la cama.

–¿Qué haces? ¿No deberías regresar a tu cuarto?

–Me quedare hasta que duermas y me asegurare que no hagas otro ruido extraño

–Ugh... No es necesario... – dijo Yellow

–Calla y duerme

Con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus cachetes inflados, acomodo su almohada y le dio la espalda al chico.

Como si fuese a ser fácil dormir con un chico al lado. Puede que su respiración este tranquila, pero su cuerpo temblaba, leve, pero lo hacía. Además había un aire algo tenso en el cuarto. Quizá se deba a que él no quiera hacer música con ella, pero cueste lo que le cueste haría que se sentara en algún lugar y le diera su opinión sobre la canción que crearía para él. Aun si eso significaba atarlo.

–Red-san... ¿Estas despierto?

–...–

–...– Yellow giro su cuerpo, ella miraba sus cabellos moverse por la poca brisa que entraba en su cuarto – haré una canción que me rogaras para que tú seas quien la interprete...

–Eh... Quiero ver eso...

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, se sentó de inmediato en su cama mientras que el giraba a verla.

–¡T-Te hacías el dormido!

–Has llamado mi atención – le dijo – está bien, que sea un reto.

Yellow se quedó mirando a Red, lo podía ver en su mirada, cumpliría su palabra. Sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos negros, varias notas musicales comenzaron a unirse dentro de su cabeza.

–Que dirías... Si ya tengo una parte de la melodía...

Red la miro sorprendido. Ella sonrió y se levantó de su cama hasta ir a su piano, con el chico detrás de ella. Se sentó sobre el banquillo en frente del piano, cerró sus ojos. Sus dedos encima de las teclas esperaban sus órdenes mientras que ella movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo y su pie chocaba constantemente con el suelo.

Red la miraba en silencio, se había sorprendido bastante cuando le dijo que ya tenía una melodía. Si bien nunca antes había visto a ninguno de sus anteriores compositores trabajar, Yellow se veía tan inspiradora y tranquila.

Sus dedos chocaron contra las teclas del piano, una movida melodía se escuchó y sin perder el ritmo, Yellow siguió tocando, bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

–Uhm... nada mal – le dijo Red

–Perdona que sea solo una parte – dijo deteniéndose

Aunque luego ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar varios golpes en las paredes.

–¡Son las 2 de la mañana interrumpen mi sueño de belleza!

–¡Mañana tengo un desfile, hagan silencio!

Los dos se miraron y se rieron.

–Te propongo un mejor reto – le dijo Yellow – Compongamos esta canción juntos, si el director no la aprueba, hare todo lo que quieras por tres meses

–Hmm... Suena tentador... ¿Y si ganas?

–Compondremos canciones, los dos.

Red pensó por un momento, luego le dio una media sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia ella.

–Es un trato

Yellow con una sonrisa, tomo la mano del chico.

–Bien – dijo el, sentándose en el mismo banquillo que ella – primero bajemos el volumen y comencemos

La rubia asintió, aunque algo nerviosa por la cercanía.

–w–

Ambos estaban en el estudio de grabación, Yellow estaba en la habitación donde estaban los interruptores y Red estaba donde solo había un micrófono, listo para comenzar a grabarle la voz de la canción que habían preparado.

–¡Todo listo, Red-san! – dijo Yellow por el intercomunicador. El muchacho asintió y se colocó los audífonos. La joven presiono el botón de play y la música comenzó a sonar en los audífonos y en la sala en la que estaba ella.

**_(What's This?)  
kamen goshi no JASUTISU  
risouron de busou no FEISU  
(What's This?) Mr. Perfect?_**

**_No, No warawasemasu  
(What's This?)  
kagami goshi no suhara_**

**_kizu hitotsu nai yuutousei  
(What's This? What's This? What's This?)  
toki ni wa kakan ni semetai_**

_(¿Qué es esto?)  
__Detrás de la máscara de la justicia,  
__Está un rostro armado con ideales  
__(¿Qué es esto?) ¿Sr. Perfecto?_

_¡No, no! No me hagas reír  
__(¿Qué es esto?)  
__El cuerpo al otro lado del espejo de un_

_Estudiante de honor sin una sola cicatriz  
__(¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?)  
__A veces, quiero atacar esa resolución_

–Oh… así que era Red-sempai

Yellow se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una voz cerca de ella. Sin darse cuenta se había perdido en la canción de Red. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia al ver que se trataba de otro de los chicos que Vivian con ella.

–Perdona que interrumpa, es que desde hace tiempo no lo escuchábamos cantar con tanta energía – dijo el joven. La rubia no se había percatado que detrás de él había otras dos personas.

–Aunque me pregunto si el director lo aprobara… – comento otro

**_sugao no yume o misetai  
(I Want It To Change)  
kyoukasho doori janai LIVE  
(I Want It To Change)  
honnou no mama no senritsu  
(I Want It To Change)  
sakebi agete utaitai (Sing It)  
kakumei no youna (Sing It)  
ai o sono mama ni  
(Sing It Sing It Sing It)  
Independence Day_**

_Deseando ser encantado por un sueño honesto  
__(¡Quiero cambiarlo!)  
__Una vida real no está transmitida en los libros de texto  
__(Quiero cambiarlo)  
__Una melodía instintiva  
__(¡Quiero cambiarlo!)  
__Quiero cantar y gritarlo! (¡Canta!)  
__Es revolucionario (¡Canta!)  
__Este amor que no cambia  
__(¡Canta! ¡Canta! ¡Canta!)  
__¡Día de la Independencia!_

Yellow le sonrió

–Lo hará – le dijo sin dudar – Estoy segura

No podía asegurar que fuese la mejor canción del chico. Debía ser sincera y decir que jamás había escuchado una de sus canciones, en América solo escuchaba canciones en inglés, pero la voz de Red tenía la habilidad de atrapar a cualquiera que la escuchara. La mayor prueba estaba ahí, había capturado a sus demás compañeros de piso y tenía la certeza que también lo haría con el presidente.

–w–

El tenía los audífonos puestos, con la letra en la mano y su mente solo estaba en la canción. Yellow miraba con intensidad a Oak, su pie chocaba constantemente el suele, mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba. Red, por otra parte estaba tranquilo, cuando le dio una corta vista a su compañera, él le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. La joven volteo la cabeza para mirarlo.

– Tran-qui-la – movio sus labios sin que su voz saliera

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Yellow.

–Bien – hablo Oak

Un nudo se formó en la garganta que no la dejo hablar. Fue Red quien hablo.

–¿Qué tal estuvo?

El silencio del lugar era tan pesado e incómodo. Yellow no aguantaba la tensión, por más que esa no fuese la primera vez que presentaba uno de sus trabajos, siempre la sentía como la primera.

–¿Dónde están las demás canciones? Si va a ser un álbum, por lo menos necesito 8 canciones

–Eh... eso significa que... ¿Le gusto? – hablo Yellow.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo entusiasmado el hombre – ¡Ahora vayan y denme otras 7 canciones!

Y con ese gran grito de entusiasmo. Red y Yellow salieron del despacho del presidente. La secretaria no estaba ese día, por lo que ambos estaban solos, esperando a que llegara el elevador.

–El... acepto una canción en que trabaje...– Yellow le dio una corta mirada.

Ella había escuchado lo que dijo el otro día.

–Soy un pájaro enjaulado...

Había fingido que no escucho nada. No sabía a cómo responder ante ello y tampoco sabía cuál era la razón por la que no quiso antes trabajar con ella.

–Red-san – lo llamo – Hagamos más canciones juntos

Yellow entendió en ese momento. Si quería que sus canciones alegraran a todos, debía comenzar con la gente de su alrededor. Debía empezar con Red.

* * *

**F****echa: 6 de mayo de 2014**

_Canción__: Independece – Mamoru Miyano_

_Traducción__: Mi Lyricslandia_

¡Y comenzamos con este nuevo proyecto! Okey voy avisando que no creo que los capítulos sean tan largos como este y tampoco voy a poner la canción completa, solo la parte elemental. También no todos los capítulos tendrán canción, en este hay, pero en el siguiente quizá no. Puede que me haya basado en un anime/juego de música(Uta No Prince–sama) pero no quiero llenar la historia de letra negrita y cursiva.

Yo solo escucho música japonesa, una que otra de ingles y en español solo escucho baladas. Así que me disculparan pero las canciones que use estarán en Japones(Son las que mas encontré en relación a lo que escribía) y estarán en su idioma original y traducidas.

Espero recibir el apoyo de todos aquel que lean este nuevo fic y también pediré paciencia, mis estudios son lo primero y ahora me encuentro dando unos exámenes para saber si soy apta para un intercambio estudiantil.

¡Así que hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho!

**_Naomi–chian_**


End file.
